universalstudiosparksfandomcom-20200214-history
E.T. Adventure
E.T. Adventure E.T Adventure is a former attraction at Universal Studios Hollywood that opened on June 12, 1991 in the Lower Lot. The dark ride is based on the E.T blockbuster. The dark ride was also formerly located at Universal Studios Japan, and is still operating in the Florida Universal Studios. The attraction closed on March 14, 2003 at Hollywood and was replaced by Revenge of the Mummy. It closed on May 10, 2009 in Japan and was replaced by Space Fantasy: The Ride. Ride summary Exterior queue The exterior queue is themed to a sound stage where E.T. is being filmed. TV monitors above guests' heads display the filmmakers discussing their experience on creating the film as well as E.T. trivia. There are also E.T. posters from the film's 20th Anniversary re-release on display near the end of the queue, in English and various other languages. Guests are then ushered into the pre-show room. Pre-show Before going into the interior queue, Steven Spielberg appears on TV screens above us and tells us that E.T.'s teacher Botanicus needs E.T. to come to his home world, "The Green Planet" because the planet is dying. Only E.T.'s magical healing touch can save the planet, so it is up to the guests to bring him home. He also tells the guests that they make their journey on bikes, and that you need a "Interplanetary Passport" to get there. The guests then enter a second room where they give their name to one of "Spielberg's assistants" which is programmed into a card that is used later in the ride. People that have been on this ride before sometimes fake their name to see how E.T. says it at the end. Interior queue The interior queue is a forest setting where it is established that the police are looking for the guests in the line. In the interior queue, Botanicus, E.T.'s teacher, is seen beaming down from his ship every few minutes pleading for E.T.'s return, and on the way the guests pass by a Speak & Spell seen in the movie, while the letters H-E-L-P E-T come onto the screen of it while its signature loud clacking is heard, and then the letters erase, and ad lib. A hare from the film pops up every few seconds. The guests then board the ride vehicle. Ride Each individual seat is a bicycle, whose handles come down as the lap bar. The bike in the middle of the front row contains E.T. The vehicles travel past NASA and police officials who give chase and try to arrest the riders. As they are about to be caught, a police car appears out of nowhere and just as they are about to hit it, the bicycles begin to fly over the city and then into outer space. From on their bikes, they can see the miniature city below, including real moving cars and even a football stadium. The bike is then transported to a kind of portal area with flashing lights which, when finally turned around, arrives at the Green Planet. Then guests encounter Botanicus who urges the visitors to save E.T.'s friends. E.T.'s healing touch travels through the planet, reviving his friends and beginning a celebration with baby E.T.s. This lasts for about 3 minutes, and is a huge contrast to the beginning; the beginning was dark and scary, and this part of the ride is light and colorful, with spurting water and singing. At the end, guests pass an animatronic E.T. who thanks them all by the name they gave to the travel agents/Spielberg's Assistants. Photo Gallery USF_E_T__Adventure_logo.png|The E.T Adventure logo for all locations. Category:Lower Lot Category:Former Universal Studios attractions Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Hollywood Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone Category:Universal Studios Florida